


On a certain Valentine's Day

by Yellowmay



Category: Flowers Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowmay/pseuds/Yellowmay
Summary: Yuzuriha is desperate to make Chocolates
Kudos: 2





	On a certain Valentine's Day

  
On a certain cold night of February as the clock ticks towards twelve, Yuzuriha Yatsushiro walked alone in a dimly lit corridor of the dormitory. Long silvery ponytail danced to the rhythm of her steps, emitting a weak glow.

  
Patrolling the school dusk through midnight is a part of every Nicea member's daily routine. And as the current president of Nicaea, Yuzuriha was responsible for supervising it daily. After the recent Hookman incident, the council extended the patrolling hours. She finished her last round about fifteen minutes ago and is heading towards her room to end another ordinary, tiresome day. As she goes, Yuzuriha glanced at the outside scenery through the passing by windows. She has seen the night view of the garden many times before but never got tired of it.

  
She arrived at the room and sat at her working table. The Chair made a dull noise when she adjusted, but It only reached Yuzuriha's ears. It's been a year since her Amitie partner left the school due to the bloody Mary conflict. No need to share closets and no one to complain about laundry. Despite that, deep down Yuzuriha always longed for a faithful Amitie partner. 

  
Yuzuriha snatched her notebook alongside with a pen. She jots down a rough To-Do list for every week. It was one of her daily habits to check which tasks were completed or not and plan next week's list accordingly. Being organized is a must for the president of the Nicea council.

  
"Let's see..coir club meeting, right, orientation program agenda, right... Hmm, English essay, great forgot it. Again, "

Yuzuriha marked the list and before checking the last one she let out a yawn.

 _I'm done for today_ she thought, suppressing the second consecutive yawn and forcing her eyes to read the last line on the paper. 

  
"Hmm... Try out a chocolate recipe with Suoh Kun?"

  
Far away in the forest, an owl screeched while Yuzuriha stared at the text with her mouth hung open. She took out her pocket watch and checked the time for no particular reason. It displayed 00.03 am. A new day. Her gaze naturally shifted towards the calendar on the wall as a cold shiver began to run down her spinal cord.

" No way.".

  
It was February 14th, Valentine's Day officially.

  
Ever since elementary school, Komikado Nerine, and she used to exchange chocolate on valentine's morning. Yuzuriha made sure not to miss it in previous years, relying on her brother or supermarket depending on the situation. And for the sake of trying this year, Yuzuriha was planning to get a little guide chocolate from her cooking mentor as well. However, at the moment, her brother, supermarkets, or Shirahane Suoh were well out of her reach. Was she busy that much..?

"Damn it"

Yuzuriha fell face first on her bed cursing. She rolled sideways in anger until the pillow found her. Trying not to think about the consequences of her carelessness, Yuzuriha hugged the soft pillow tight and closed her eyes. For better or worse, Yatsushiro Yuzuriha always has had a good vivid imaginative mind. It wasn't long before Nerine's pouting face began to float inside her head.

  
"Arghhh..."

  
Yuzuriha jumped off the bed and grabbed the muffler before dashing outside.

  
******* 

  
After leaving the dorm she came straight to the special building, where clubrooms are situated. Nicaea council holds extra keys to every clubroom and Yuzuriha bought one of them. Her mind was filled with Chocolate and Neri, nothing else mattered anymore. Yuzuriha arrived in front of the cooking club, with light but fast footsteps. But before she could unlock the door... 

  
"clang.."

  
A small metallic sound erupted from the other side of the door, making her flinch.

 _Burglar?_ Yuzuriha thought holding her breath but quickly dismissed it seeing the door is still locked. _Some animal?_.

Students reportedly seen some wild cats in the forest, Yuzuriha recalled. And cats are masters of sneaking too. She unlocked the door as quietly as she could and ajar it to get a peek at the intruder. The room was mostly dark, but the outside moonlight was enough to get a clear view. Yuzuriha immediately saw the cat. Slumped on a chair, It was staring at something intently.

Looking closely, Yuzuriha saw that chair has wheels.

  
After making sure there are no other _cats_ inside, Yuzuriha pushed the door and entered the room calling out to the cat.

  
"Good Morning, Yaegaki Kun"

  
"Eek.." startled cat made a strange noise. It turned in panic and stared at her. _'No, don't hiss, say meow!_

  
"Ya... Yatsushiro Senpai?" 

  
Smiling from ear to ear, Yuzuriha strode towards her Kouhai ." Making night snacks?" 

  
"No...What are you doing, Senpai? "hesitated, Erika answered with a question.

  
"Me?. Let's see... Ah right. I'm just doing duty as a member of Nicaea by making sure my beloved Kouhais don't get into trouble" Yuzuriha stated calmly glancing at the bowl Erika was working on. She had a good guess what that might be. 

  
Erika flinched at Yuzuriha's words and her eyes got wide as of a frightened cat, the puffed tail was almost visible. Yuzuriha suppressed her laugh.

  
"I'm sorry," Erika said in a low tone.

  
"Sorry for what?"

  
"For using the clubroom at night without permission."

  
"No. Don't be sorry about that. It's not what I meant by getting into trouble" Yuzuriha let out her cynical smile.

  
For once Erika looked genuinely confused.

  
"Then what?"

  
Yuzuriha went around the wheelchair and placed her hands on Erika's shoulders lightly squeezing them."This may sound rude but, Wandering in a wheelchair alone in the midnight isn't such a good idea"

  
The poor light condition in the room didn't let Yuzuriha to notice Erika slightly blush.

  
"You call yourself a president?. So it's okay to use clubrooms in the middle of the night? "An irritated voice retorted.

  
"Not at all. But how can I lecture you on that when I came here to use it without permission in the first place" Yuzuriha confessed the truth, continuing to massage Erika's tense shoulder blades. 

  
Erika flashed her cat-like smile for the first time in the night.

  
"Duty of Nicaea, my ass. Don't tell me. Chocolate?"

  
Yuzuriha thought it was strange. There was something about Yaegaki Erika makes you feel like your secrets are safe with her." Yes, and you, Yaegaki Kun?"

  
"Same" Erika returned her attention to the bowl."What type of chocolate you're going to make Senpai?"

  
"Oh, that's.." Yuzuriha suddenly ran out of words. She was going to rely on Shirahane Suoh. When it comes to recipes and ingredients Yuzuriha was probably not your go-to girl. _Wait ingredients?_

  
"Hm? "Erika focused at her bowl, urged her to continue.

  
"That's a good question"

  
Erika stared at her disbelievingly." Come to think of it you didn't bring anything with you either. I don't mind sharing mine, but I have nothing to spare. I know your reputation is not the best when it comes to cooking, but this is just common sense."

  
"I thought the cooking club has some-"

  
"Sorry, but most clubs don't come with a supermarket attached to it. Seriously Senpai, you're a member of this club aren't you?" 

  
"I see". Receiving the final nail on the coffin, Yuzuriha slumped in a chair letting go of her Kouhai." Vice president ". She muttered in dismay.

  
"Huh?"

  
" I'm not just a member, I'm vice President "

  
Erika sighed."you're hopeless."

  
Silence fell between them. Meantime Erika added some ingredients into the bowl, mixing it, occasionally tasting it, heating it in the oven, but none of them registered in Yuzuriha's mind. Leaning over the table She stared blankly at the scratch marks on it, coming into terms with her shortcomings. She could almost hear Nerine's response. _It's okay Yuzuriha, you tried. I know._ She grit her teeth.

  
"You want to make some that badly?" Her Kouhai asked.

  
Yuzuriha nodded weakly. As far as she knows Erika is the type of girl who'd do anything for her friends, trying not to stand out while she doing so. _Is she going to offer me some of that chocolate?_. Yuzuriha decided to turn it down if it comes to that.

  
In the wheelchair next to her, Erika shifted uncomfortably.

  
"Just so you know, there is a 24-hour open grocery store in the town"

  
It took some time for Yuzuriha to fully comprehend what Erika is trying to say. She lifted her head seeing a glimpse of hope.

  
"But that's like six miles away, Yaegaki Kun. Besides look at the time. " Yuzuriha said.

  
"Not my problem~"

  
"Oh, right" _Is she trying to make me run six miles back and forth? In the middle of a cold february night ,no less.  
_

  
It wasn't a good idea generally, even to walk a dozen miles in the dark, never in the current half-sleepy state Yuzuriha was in."I better give up"

  
Erika took out a bunch of cute looking boxes from a bag and inhaled deeply." Basquait teacher once told me there lives a good farmer about a quarter-mile away from school. He is our main vegetable supplier I think. From what I heard he keeps equipment in a hut by the main road."

  
"And?" Yuzuriha asked, wondering where this conversation is going.

  
"You may find two or three bicycles there." 

  
The cooking club went quiet again while Yuzuriha reconsidered her chances in the light of this new information. Indeed, she was miles better at cycling than her cooking. Depending on the road and bicycle, it would take 30 to 40 minutes. That wasn't the problem. Yuzuriha let out a wry smile.

  
"You're an interesting Kouhai"

  
"Am I?"Erika said neatly tying a small ribbon around one of her chocolate boxes.

  
"Yes, to suggest something like that right in the face of the Nicea president, you're something else. For your idea to work I'd have to break like half of the school's rules at once. Anyways. I'm in!"

Yuzuriha said performing a 'palm hold fist'. "But why would I need two or three bicycles?. One is plenty"

Yuzuriha received another cat-like smile.

  
"I don't recommend wandering _alone_ on wheels either"

  
***

  
When she was done with chocolates Erika let Yuzuriha escort her back to the dorm.

  
"As I said earlier, you don't have to go alone Senpai. Some first-years have the same problem. Since we had exams until yesterday, Valentine's was hardly the main concern, besides it's not a thing in an all-girls school. You get the point." Erika said.

  
"You certainly looked prepared enough for me though."

  
"I and Shirahane managed to get some stuff from Dahlia Sensei, this afternoon. But a lot of first years aren't that lucky you know." 

  
"So those unlucky souls?" 

  
Erika nodded."Scheming something, why not join them?"

  
"So they plan to ride bicycles?"

  
"No. I don't think so" 

  
"Why not?" Yuzuriha asked, curious.

  
"You'll see,"

  
Entering the dormitory, they grew quiet since the dorm mother is likely to be awake. Although Nicaea members have special privileges, Yuzuriha didn't want to be involved with her much. They went straight to a certain 1st-year dorm room.

  
Erika knocked on the door follwing a rhythem. Three quick knocks. Period. Followed by two knocks. After a moment it opened slowly and a well-known face appeared through the gap. 

  
"Erika Sensei... Back already?"

It took Ichigo Sasaki a few seconds to recognize the tall dark figure behind the wheelchair. Her eyes went wide in an instant."Yuzuriha... Senpai?"

  
"Save it. We are coming in" Erika made her way inside. Yuzuriha followed. Ichigo looked uncertain for a moment, but quickly shut the door behind them ." Pardon the intrusion"  
.  
Yuzuriha was greeted by another three astonished faces and a fancy tea table. She raised her eyes, noticing the cloaks, two torches, and a rope in the corner. Erika didn't bother to say anything at all, clearly enjoying the tension in the air. Yuzuriha forced a smile on her face.

" pajama party?".

  
It was natural for Ringo Sasaki to be there given that it's her dorm room, the presence of Takasaki Chidori was understandable since her Amitie partner is here, for the time being, however, the law-abiding, ever strict Hanabishi Rikka's blood drained pale face didn't make any sense at all.

  
"We can explain this" Ringo said finally.

  
"Yes," Chidori frowned.

  
The 1st-year class president looked like she'd faint at any moment.

  
"No need, She's here to join your chocolate heist." Erika briefed them while Yuzuriha took her freedom to enjoy a cookie.

  
After realizing their beloved Senpai is a partner in crime, Sasaki sister's eyes began to shine like diamonds. Rikka however, still didn't look like she's buying it.

  
"Well, that's it."Erika turned towards Yuzuriha."Welcome to the dark side, Yatsushiro Senpai"

  
Yuzuriha rolled up her sleeves."For all I know, this might be the last day I'm working as president. Nevertheless, I'm so pumped up"

  
Smiles broke.

  
"So how is the plan going?" Yuzuriha asked, grinning mischievously.

  
"We figured out a way to leave the school" Ringo stated.

  
"Yes, yes, Yuzuriha Senpai. You know that small pine tree near the east wall?"Ichigo asked practically jumping around Yuzuriha.

  
"What's wrong with the gate?"

  
"Both Basquait teacher and Katabami Dorm mother can easily view the gate from their bedrooms. So that's a big fat NO." Erika said.

  
"Okay, then the tree huh," Yuzuriha recalled how it has ladder-like branches. A Pretty safe tree to climb too. Not to mention it's growing towards outside over the wall.  
"Certainly, if you use it as a ladder and with that rope, it's all right I think."

"But as I said, that's all we can do, walking in the night is not a good idea no matter what, "Rikka said with a sad face.

  
"Oh, that's right, you can't ride bicycles?" Yuzuriha recalled her previous conversation with the cat."you don't know how to or something like that?" She expected it to be like that. Most teenage girls aren't that much into cycling as far as she knew.

  
Rikka blinked several times." Bicycles? What bicycles?"

  
"You didn't tell them?" Yuzuriha asked the cat.

  
"Didn't tell us what?" Chidori frowned.

  
Erika sighed before she does another explaining. Yuzuriha took that opportunity to devour another two cookies.

  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier.!"

  
"That's cheating Erika Sensei."

  
"Erika, that's mean."

  
Sasaki twins and Chidori nagged at the irritated Erika.

  
"Yeah, I didn't" Erika admitted "To discourage you lot. Chidori's nearsighted, Prez is Nyctophobic, Sasakis are ...well Sasakis. You're not the best picks for a cycle tour even in broad daylight. Better safe than sorry."

"I'm NOT nearsighted!"

"Nyctowhat now?"Rikka blinked again.

"Hey !" Ichigo joined the protest.

  
"Shut it. You're too loud."Erika warned."But if Yatsushiro Senpai is with you, it's all right, I guess." Cat smiled again." You can officially break rules."

  
Yuzuriha smiled wryly." Is it your idea to use cloaks?"

  
Erika nodded." Hookman blessing, in case someone saw you within the school grounds"

  
Everyone in the school is aware of the hook man. One of the seven mysteries of St. Angraecum academy, aka wandering cloaked figure. Yuzuriha looked at the green cloaks. _Five Hookmen on valentine's day. Neri would die happy_.

  
***  
They turned off lights and grew silent when the clock hit 1.30 am. Yuzuriha could hear the footsteps time to time from both close and distant. Dorm's mother has commenced her rounds. The noises haunted them for a long thirty minutes until 2.00 am, Footsteps ceased away indicating dorm mother has gone back to her room.

  
The room door opened and five black figures mixed into the darkness. Yuzuriha led them towards the entrance while keeping her eyes and ears sharp.

  
Yuzuriha checked the time on her watch instinctively when they got near the staircase with virgin Mary's portrayal. Infamous time to perform the Bloody Mary ritual.Too bad they didn't bring any mirrors. Yuzuriha thought. Virgin Mary looked over them like a mother ready scold her mischievous children. Everyone, glanced at Virgin Mary nervously as they walk past it.

  
The group exited the dorm, thanks to Yuzuriha's spare keys, and moved towards the tree Ichigo mentioned, avoiding the moonlit patches on the way. Ichigo led them to the pine tree fairly easily. Yuzuriha looked behind to see whether someone in the dorm has noticed them or not. The dorm was dead silent no sign of panic. _Students aren't allowed to leave the dorm after 9.00 am. Rule break number one. Done._

  
Five girls gathered under the tree.

  
" Senpai, will you go first? You are the tallest " Chidori whispered in Yuzuriha's ear.

  
"Ehhh?... But I want to take peek under Hanabishi Kun's skirt"

  
"Yatsushiro Senpai!"

  
"OK, OK, don't push. give me that rope." 

  
Yuzuriha to get onto the first branch after putting in a good effort. But after that, it was like going up a ladder. She looked down to see Chidori helping Ichigo to get on to the first branch. Ringo followed her sister. Then Rikka followed by Chidori. Yuzuriha had to resort to not so ladylike positions to make it to the high .' _At least I'm giving a good view to you'_ Yuzuriha grinned.

In a few minutes, she was on the same level as the wall top. Yuzuriha pushed herself on a branch. It bent downward, sending a tremor through the entire tree.

  
"Be careful Senpai" Rikka sounds worried.

  
"It's all right, I got this." Yuzuriha stood up on the branch and moved further towards the wall taking aid from the branches above her head.

  
At last, she moved on to the wall. From there she sat down on it and tied one end of the rope to the tree branch tightly and let it fall from the other side of the wall. She tested its strength several times and get on to it.' I'm glad I did ballet' Yuzuriha thought as she descending. _Students aren't allowed to leave school after 6.00 pm. Rule break 2. Done._.

In a few minutes all the girls safely landed outside of the school ground.

  
"Okay, ready for a little jog?" Yuzuriha asked carefully observing both sides of the road. It was dead silent," Yaegaki Kun said it's no more than a quarter-mile from here. Let's go ".They readily started running lightly, well prepared to take cover in case a vehicle approaches, but no such thing happened for their luck.

  
Girls found the hut without a problem. Old little wooden shack silently stood in the dark. .After getting close Yuzuriha pushed the wrecked door aside. It opened with an unpleasant sound. A bunch of old farming equips greeted the intruders in silence. And beyond them three old fashioned bicycles awaited them.

_Trespassing. Done_

***

  
"Slow down!!" Hanabishi Rikka screamed in Yuzuriha's ear. After taking out bicycles, Yuzuriha and Chidori got on to two of them with Rikka and Ringo in their back. Although bicycles were old their condition was not bad. Like Sister Basquait.

  
"Sorry Hanabishi Kun, but we are racing against time, "Yuzuriha grunted as she put more effort into the pedals. Rikka tightly gripped Yuzuriha's waist for her dear life. She wanted to make fun of it But was distracted by the sudden cheerful voice came from her left side.

  
"Faster Chidorin!.Catch Ichigo nee too!!"

  
Takasaki Chidori bit her lips, going all out on the pedals. Ringo triumphantly laughed from the back, when she overtook Yuzuriha. The best ballet dancer of the school sure has a ton of stamina. 

  
Riding on the front, Ichigo let out a surprised yelp when she saw Chidori approaching her with Ringo's little battle cry. With her natural frown on the face combined with the heavy breathing due to continuous cycling, Chidori's face resembled an angry bull. Yuzuriha chuckled.

  
"What's funny here?" a confused voice asked from behind.

  
"Nah, It's nothing."Yuzuriha shook her head."By the way, Hanabishi Kun, Do you recall any simple chocolate recipes?"

  
"Um mm, simple recipes" Rikka went silent for a moment."Yeah, I think I know two or three"

  
"Good. Can you tell me the simplest one ?" Yuzuriha couldn't be bothered following fancy recipes. 

  
Rikka chanted the necessary goods several times and Yuzuriha tried to memorize them.

  
"Got it. Thank you, Hanabishi Kun"

  
"Don't mention it. Wait. Where are the others?"

  
Yuzuriha looked ahead on the road towards the distant dark figures.

  
"We fell behind, can't help it. Farmer is likely to come back around 4.00 am, according to Yaegaki Kun. Grip tight. I'm gonna catch up."

  
Hanabishi Rikka took a deep breath. Yuzuriha felt the grip on her waist getting tightened as she started gradually speeding up.

"For Suoh San" ,Yuzuriha heard a\that soft whisper cutting through the rumble of wind.

***

They arrived at the town without much of an incident. The main street illuminated by the string of street lamps and a handful of advertising boards. Girls rejoiced to see The sign of Supermarket among them at a fair distance. They continued riding towards it with newfound energy until Ichigo forcefully braked her cycle out of the blue.

  
"Police bike! .Chidorin! Senpai! There's a police bike" 

  
"What?!" startled Yuzuriha and Chidori also stopped in their tracks.

  
Ichigo pointed her trembling hand towards the parking area. They all saw it.

  
Yuzuriha dismounted."quick, here".

  
They took a cover of the opposite building. No matter what the situation is, a police officer was one of the last things they wanted. Yuzuriha glanced at the green gardener coat. This certainly looks weird. But going inside the shop without them means they'll be in st. Angraecum winter uniform. Which will be a fatal mistake. Not to mention their _burrowed_ bicycles.

  
"Maybe we should go back" Rikka suggested with a sullen look.

  
"No way.After coming all this way.." Ringo hanged head in denial.

  
Chidori and Ichigo stayed silent, but the uncertainty was visible on their worn-out faces.

  
"He may be stopped by to have a drink or something. What should we do Yuzuriha Senpai.?" Ringo asked.

  
Her Kouhais looked at her, expecting a solution. Yuzuriha checked her pocket watch. They are running out of time. She considered her options. She couldn't let them get into trouble. Think!.   
And then it hit her. It was such a crazy,trademark Yuzuriha idea, and she couldn't help but smirk. After revising it in her mind several times, she realized it was the only way they can ensure, they'll not get into trouble. Time to act.

  
"Hanabishi Kun, you have your watch?"

  
"Eh? Yes, I have" Rikka took out her pocket watch.

  
"Good. Give it to me"

  
Yuzuriha compared and adjusted her watch to the exact same time as hers.

  
"Ichigo Kun take this ." she handed over Rikka's watch to Ichigo.

  
"Now, Listen carefully"

  
****

  
The shop door opened at 3.15 am. Yuzuriha and Rikka entered the shop with their hands entwined. Yuzuriha wore the glasses she borrowed from Rikka. And Rikka wore her white handkerchief across her face. Yuzuriha could not recognize her as Hanabishi Rikka anymore. Yuzuriha scanned the shop spotting the slacking cop seating on a chair near the counter. _Oh, middle-aged fatty. Wonderful_ Yuzuriha thought.

  
As expected, they immediately got a suspicious glance from the cop due to the oversized cloaks. Picking up a basket, she led the way to the grocery raws. While Rikka holding the basket, Yuzuriha dumped the goods they need checking the three lists they've written beforehand. Since all three lists were quite similar she was done in a few minutes. Checking the time Yuzuriha dragged Rikka to the metal equips section. Yuzuriha grabbed saucepans, spoons, ladles, forks, metal trays as much as she can hold. And she waited and waited, keeping her eyes on the watch.

Exactly at 3.20 am... She tossed them all up in the air!.

  
"Klangggggggggggggggggggggggg........................." 

Sound almost deafened Yuzuriha for a few seconds.

The officer and one staff member quickly came for them. Yuzuriha and Rikka began to put back the fallen saucepans, spoons back on the rack to avoid facing them.

  
"Are you two all right? What happened?" Officer asked in a concerned, deep voice.

  
Yuzuriha took a deep breath. _' Here goes'._

  
"WE ...OK," Yuzuriha replied without looking his way." DUMBASS" she pointed at Rikka. "TRIPPED"

  
The cop scratched his head.

  
"Foreigners?"

  
"YUS YUS...WE ITALY"

  
Yuzuriha knew she would look like a foreigner with her skin tone and hair. Taking advantage of the awkward silence, she headed for the counter dragging Rikka by the wrist. Rikka put the basket on the counter and the cashier started billing.

  
"You are travelers?"

  
"YUS CORRECT...WE LOVE JAPAN"

  
The Cop looked like he is searching for the right questions. Meanwhile, the cashier finished billing.' _All right, just a bit more_ '.Yuzuriha handed over the money.

  
"Your friend?" Officer pointed at Rikka trying to initiate a conversation.

  
"NO, NO, " Yuzuriha said as loudly as she could."HANAH !!MY LOVE" Yuzuriha reached and boldly planted a kiss on Rikka's cheek. Hanabishi Rikka's face turned into beet-root color under the handkerchief. But she still managed to play along.

  
"Ci...Ciao"

  
"Oh ..you two .. that type" The officer averted his gaze.' _Good, that will silence him for a while._ ' Yuzuriha grinned.

  
The cashier returned the balance to Yuzuriha with a slightly red face. With the groceries in one hand and escorting Rikka from the other, Yuzuriha came out of the shop with a broad smile on her face.

  
The Cop followed them outside too. He waited at the entrance and watched Yuzuriha & Rikka walk hand in hand into the distance. As they getting far from the shop, he turned into his bike. 

  
"HANAHbishi Kun " Yuzuriha said alarmingly, returning the glasses to Rikka."MY LOVE! Get ready "

  
An angry roar rose behind them shattering the peaceful night atmosphere.

  
Yuzuriha and Rikka broke into a sprint. They ran at full speed at the bicycles with grocery bags dancing in the air. Only one bicycle awaited them.

  
Yuzuriha mounted and Rikka hopped on behind. Pedals rotated rapidly and they began the return journey.

  
****

  
Yuzuriha and Rikka regrouped with others on their way, leaving the town and stopped for a moment to share the weight. After charging forward in full throttle girls made it back to the farm at 3.50 am to return the bicycles to the shabby little hut. By 4.00 am they were back on the outside of the east wall. Climbing up the rope as the last Yuzuriha untied the rope from the pine branch. When Yuzuriha made it back to the school grounds from the pine tree, four admiring gazes awaited her.

  
"That was so cool Yuzuriha Senpai" Ichigo wrapped her arms around Yuzuriha.

  
She smiled and patted Ichigo's head gently. "Thanks, Ichigo Kun, Ringo Kun..you timed it perfectly" Ringo gave her a thumbs-up sign. 

  
The Cop didn't hear the noise of Sasaki twins deflating his tire thanks to the ruckus Yuzuriha raised inside the shop. It'd look suspicious to take out both tires so Yuzuriha settled for one. She felt sorry for the officer, but they couldn't let him follow them back to school.

  
"You too HANAH!" Yuzuriha Chuckled.

  
"HANNAH? " Chidori and twins looked between Rikka and Yuzuriha."Who's that?"

  
Rikka went red." Nothing", She took the lead."Hurry up, We need to make Chocolate right?"

  
"Let's go!" Sasaki twins dragged Yuzuriha."War is over"

  
 _'No, not for me '_ Yuzuriha thought. What was the last time she made something edible in one go? They have about two hours left.' _Impossible._ ' Yuzuriha sighed.

  
"Hanabishi Kun"

  
"Senpai?"

  
"I need your help "

***

"Yuzuriha ...." someone was shaking her body.

  
"Yuzuriha ...Yuzuriha" .Yuzuriha reluctantly opened her eyes to see an angel- No Komikado Nerine's face only a few centimeters away from her own. _No way. a Good morning kiss?_

  
"..Neri..Wha-"

  
"Yuzuriha you slept in your uniform? You gonna catch a cold like that you know" Nerine said with a concerned look on her face.

  
"Haaah.." Yuzuriha couldn't think of anything.

  
"What's the matter? Your face is red too..you got a fever?" 

  
"No, no I'm fine. Don't you worry."Yuzuriha bolted up on the bed.

  
"Sorry I got in without permission" Nerine apologized. "You didn't respond"

  
Yuzuriha noticed the bright scenery outside the window.

  
"What time is it Neri?"

  
"It's 11 am "

  
"Ugh..that's late"

  
"It is unusual for you to oversleep".Nerine's face got clouded." Council work?"

  
Yuzuriha recalled her late-night adventures.

  
"Yeah. Something like that," She yawned spreading her arms.

  
"Don't push yourself so hard," Nerine said in a worried tone.

  
"Yes,I know, by the way, Neri.."

  
"Hmm?"

  
Yuzuriha grabbed the chocolate bag on her side and picked up the topmost box. She triumphantly presented it to Nerine.

  
"Happy Valentine!"

  
Komikado Nerine's face lightened up in an instant. She slowly took the small chocolate box from Yuzuriha.

  
Staring at it, She didn't talk for a while.

  
"Err... I'm sure it's somewhat edible " Yuzuriha scratched her head, smiling."You know, unlike that Halloween cake"

  
Nerine suddenly hugged Yuzuriha. It took her by surprise, but Yuzuriha calmed down quickly and wrapped arms around her childhood friend. They stayed like that for a minute or two.

  
"Thank you Yuzuriha, I'm so happy" Nerine whispered.

  
"Hmm"

  
They separated.Yep.Last night worth it.

  
"By the way, why do you smelling like a tree?" Nerine sniffed the air around her.

  
"Ah, that's a long story..now then" Yuzuriha extended her hand beaming.

  
Nerine tilted her head innocently." hmm?"

  
"Where's my reward?"

  
It was Nerine's turn to scratch her head and smile apologetically.

  
"Sorry Yuzuriha, I had no idea today was valentine until Shirahane San gave me a chocolate box this morning"

  
***  
After taking lunch Yuzuriha was heading back to the dorm when she was suddenly encountered by the fairy of the library.

  
"Good day to you Yatsushiro Senpai"

  
"Oh Suoh Kun, good afternoon"

  
Shirahane Suoh looked as lovely as ever.

  
"Here Senpai" Suoh handed her a cute-looking little box."Happy Valentine"

  
"Oh!...Thank you. Suoh Kun" Yuzuriha examined the box from outside. Eye-catching yellow, green patterned box with a green ribbon.

  
"This box looks so good. Suoh Kun, you made it yourself?"

  
"Yes," Suoh replied with her charming innocent smile. When it comes to Shirahane Suoh, Yatsushiro Yuzuriha never, ever missed a chance of teasing. 

  
"Just for me?. I'm so touched!"

  
Suoh averted her red face away from Yuzuriha.

  
"No, it's not like that!. I made nine of them," she said In a panicked tone.

  
"I see," Yuzuriha pouted.

  
"Anyway, who are other lucky eight?"

  
Yuzuriha was surprised to see She got taken aback by that simple question. Suoh pondered for a while before replying.

  
"That would be Rikka San, Sasaki twins, Erika San, Takasaki San, Komikado Senpai & Basquait teacher"

  
"That's only seven" Yuzuriha narrowed her eyes.

  
"I took one for myself" Suoh averted her gaze in embarrassment.

  
"Hmm... Allow me to show gratitude to my teacher as well" Yuzuriha took out one of her handmade chocolates from her pocket.

  
"Happy valentine Suoh Kun!"

  
Suoh looked surprised but soon accepted the box with a smile.

  
"Thank you Yatsushiro Senpai, you made them yourself?"

  
"Nah, not really. By the way, Suoh Kun. I didn't see Hanabishi Kun today at all"

  
"Rikka San?. She's still sleeping" _'No wonder_ ' Yuzuriha thought.

  
"Must be tough for her to be the class president and all." Yuzuriha said calmly.

  
"Yes, probably" Suoh answered uncertainly. She knows the secret. Yuzuriha thought.

  
After parting ways with Suoh, instead of going back to the dorm, Yuzuriha decided to visit the rabbit pen. Second years used to take care of them, until recently the first years picked up the job. Yuzuriha still visits it whenever she can. The path to the Rabbit Pen is by the gazebo. Once she reached the gazebo, Yuzuriha slumped on a bench for a short break to taste Suoh's chocolate. As she unwrapped the red ribbon from the box. 

  
"Hmm? What's that?"

  
Something has fallen under an old tree near the gazebo. An out of place looking, little box. Yatsushiro Yuzuriha recognized it immediately since right now she held a similar box in her hand.

  
She sprang back to her feet to take a closer look.

  
As she got closer to the tree another thing grabbed her attention. An old-looking carving, just below her eye level. It was fading away surrending to the moss and the growth of the tree, but Yuzuriha could still make out what it says.

  
Her heart skipped a beat.

  
Yuzuriha took one of her chocolates from the pocket and left it beside the little green, yellow box.

  
In the end, Shirahane Suoh didn't take one for herself.

  
**~fin~**


End file.
